


A Fresh Start

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: Sinister 2012
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: A chance to start over.





	

 

Sometimes he thought the space was too big, certainly too big for the both of them, after all, they were just two men. Deputy licked the edges of his fingers turning another page in the book he read, his version of Kentucky Blood nestled hovering just a few inches from his lap.

He flinched hearing the rap of thunder outside again. He couldn't imagine how Ellison survived nights like these, in his old family home, the house was big enough already on top of the creepiness, the storm outside didn't help.

The electrician wouldn't arrive until the following morning, afternoon if the rain didn't dissipate before then but he managed. The house was a bit drafty and boxes were littered in every corner deputy could see, but he still felt it a bit too empty. It was something he would have to adjust too, on the bright side the large space allowed for easy access for him Ellison to build areas for their research.

Sure one room could have easily supplied more than enough, but Ellison knew they could convert as many rooms as they needed. Deputy dropped his shoulders relaxing a bit, just the thought of helping Ellison eased him a great deal. He went back to reading ignoring the thunder and rain pelting the windows. He looked up when hearing shuffling from down the hall.

 

''He said he'll be here by seven,'' Ellison mumbled walking in dressed in his usual favorite sweater and sweat pants, the sight made Deputy smile from where he read sitting on the floor cross-legged.

''I thought you couldn't get service because of the storm.'' Deputy pointed out putting the book aside.

 

''Yeah well....now I don't have service,'' Ellison muttered holding his phone in hand, the light from the screen faded until his face was darkened by shadow again, he wandered over to the large box he and deputy had made as their temporary dining table. The two men sat across from each other sitting cross-legged similar to like how deputy had done while reading the book. For a few short minutes, they remained silent passing cartons over to each other from the Chinese take-out they had bought.

''Remind me why we moved back here?'' Ellison questioned slurping a noodle between his lips, he drew his gaze down rummaging through the carton he held, Deputy smiled a bit taking a bite from his own food. ''I'm pretty sure you said ''Move back here or move into my shitty little apartment.'' once you discovered where I lived,'' Deputy said taking another bite.

''Right, sorry about that. I just assumed when you were on the force they've would pay you better is all.''

''You and me both.'' the two looked at each other before laughing a bit.

A loud clap of thunder barreled in startling the two, they looked to the window across from where they sat. Deputy's face scrunched into slight concern he hated how the storm sounded, he was afraid at any moment the window would shatter and glass would fly everywhere.

''We can take this to the bedroom,'' Ellison spoke up.

Deputy's eyes widened he looked over.

''You know what I mean.'' he clarified snorting a bit.

****

''Told you it was better,'' Ellison called from the bathroom his voice hardly audible due to the gargling of mouthwash.

''You were right,'' Deputy replied back he was lying in bed tucked onto his side, the fears of the storm vanished as he carried out feeling safe in their bedroom he heard the light flick off from afar. Ellison mumbled something as he slid into bed removing his socks one by one tossing them aside, before placing his glasses on the nightstand.

''After the power comes back we can start pulling out the files. I'll probably have to take a call from Dr. Jonas at some point.'' He started off, Ellison turned to notice Deputy still reading in silence. Clearing his throat he spoke up, ''Or we could just forget this whole case. Let Bughuul kill us, have him reap the souls of more kids...''

''Gimmie that!'' Ellison demanded, at last, he plucked the book from Deputy's hands tossing it to the floor, the younger man frowned before he shot Ellison a confused glance. ''Now I got your attention huh?'' the older man laughed dryly.

''That was my copy from college you know, had it a long time,'' Deputy said attempting to sound hurt and annoyed both efforts fell flat.

''Ah so what, I got a few copies in the den. What's up?'' Ellison asked point blank, he saw worry flood into Deputy's eyes.

''Nothing.'' he lied.

Ellison titled his head to one side giving him the sternest look he could muster, he saw the expression dip from confusion to acceptance.

''Lyle...''

Damn it he used his first name, sighing heavily he reared back before speaking. ''You really think were going to catch him?''

Ellison shrugged his shoulders simply. ''I hope so, otherwise what the hell are we doing right?''

''Yeah,'' Deputy whispered smiling sadly.

Somewhere in the distance another clap of thunder could be heard from outside, Ellison knew deputy was having to take his time adjusting to the size of the huge house, and he could empathize with how he was feeling about continuing the research. It had been a nasty turn out, his obsession with Bughuul had led to his divorce, and without many options he found himself turning to the only person who knew about this stuff. Hell he had no idea what had between them would happen but he wouldn't change a thing about it.

Massaging the back of his neck he closed his eyes speaking softly. ''We'll talk about this more in the morning.''

''Sounds good to me.'' Deputy agreed he yawned once loud and slightly overzealous in his approach turning over a bit when Ellison caught his wrist catching him off guard.

His big brown puppy dog eyes met Ellison's icy blue ones, a devilish grin played across his lips.

''I'm not finished with you deputy.''

Deputy bit his lower lip suppressing a nervous laugh, he smiled leaning forward to meet Ellison half way until finally, their lips met in a soft kiss.

****  
Afterwords Deputy remained awake a bit odd since Ellison was usually the one who could go hours into the night and hardly notice any time had gone by at all. He shifted a little removing Ellison's arm from his waist, he craned his neck peering down at the older man who was fast asleep.   
Deputy sighed leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to Ellison's temple before getting out of bed.

Padding across the room he picked up his book off the ground, skimming through a handful of pages, he then stopped right on the acknowledgments. A small smirk formed as he re-read the words on the paper a little inside between him and Ellison he slammed the book shut before facing the window suddenly.

A flash of lightning ripped through the sky along with a ghostly apparition of Bughuul appeared in the glass, Deputy jumped back just as thunder roared again.

''Shit!'' he yelled dropping the book once more.

Blinking rapidly he stepped forward towards the window, his breath hitched as he tried to calm himself.

''Hey you okay?'' He heard Ellison whisper behind him.

Deputy lingered peering outside the window before facing the bed again, ''Yeah I'm fine.''

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all the Ethan Hawke films and ships I have accumulated over the years I never thought Sinister was going to be my first outing it terms of fic lol but here we are. 
> 
> This ship started out as a conversation between me and canadachild9 on Tumblr, we thought they were cute together little did I know there actually is a tiny community for Sinister and this pair in particular I couldn't be happier. 
> 
> This is set in alternative universe one where Ellison and his family didn't die, however he is divorced and now with Deputy-so-and-so or as I've called him until a proper name is established ''Lyle.'' In this verse they are trying to track down Bughuul before its too late. Chances are more little snippets of their live as a couple and tracking of Bughuul will be featured more. 
> 
> For Sara hope you like it. ;) 
> 
> PS. sorry for any further grammatical errors I'll do my best to clean up next time lol. - Chels


End file.
